This invention relates generally to motor vehicle safety by continuously monitoring the tire pressure in real time so as to prevent accidents caused by over or under inflated tires. More particularly it relates to a system for the transmission of air pressure information from inside a rotating tire to the non-rotating portion of a tire of motor vehicle, from whence it can be displayed. Such a system must of necessity employ a method of wireless transmission from the rotating to the non-rotating components. Prior art involves the use of slip rings or radio transmission to obtain the desired effect.